REUNION OF THE CONSTELLATIONS
by pAmC94
Summary: Well, I never really thought what happened to Mel and Palza was fair. After all, they loved each other so much. So this is what I like to think should have happened...


**REUNION OF THE CONSTELLATIONS**

**Author's notes:** First of all, I am a huge fan of FC. But I was not quite satisfied with the ending. So this is what I would have liked to happen to some of the other characters.

Hawksbee Research Institute wore a festive look today. The campus grounds, which was usually empty at this time of the day when classes go on, were teeming with young people in their 20-s.

It was the birth anniversary of Gherta Hawksbee, the founder of this institution. So a huge exhibit was being held in her honor. All of Gherta's precious possessions, her devices, papers and other interesting personal objects were being shown. And for all those interested in her field of research, a seminar was being held where detailed discussion on her theories, papers and instruments was taking place.

*OUCH* "Oh No!! MY PAPERS!!!"

Elena rubbed her hurting head. She had just collided with a young man while walking down the stairs.

"I'm really sorry!! Don't worry, I'll pick them up" said the man, bundling them up and handing them over to Elena. "I don't mean to be rude, but it's better not to look at the sky and rather watch your step while coming down the stairs, you know."

"Oh! I just thought I saw a cloud or two. It will be dreadful if it rains now. Anyway, thanks" said Elena, and beamed at the man…

She stared, ASTOUNDED!!! She remembered……all those games she used to play with her sisters when she was a kid…..the ones in which you had to draw your Prince Charming. Whenever Elena heard the word Prince Charming, an image used to come to her mind…a fleeting image……someone with brilliant blue eyes, and a very cute smile. Somehow this man reminded her of him…

Elena shook her head and brushed this thought aside as childish. Just as she began to walk down again………."Heyy!!" the man called out, "I saw from your ID card that you are from Telphins…well, I'm also from there and……"

"Oh!! I'm glad to know that" Elena smiled. The man seemed to fumble for words for a while, and then finally, as if having gathered his courage, said "It's nice to meet someone from my state who's also interested in Hawksbee's work. So, I was wondering if you would mind having some coffee with me at the canteen here. I heard it's good…and…oh!! I'm sorry…it's all….right if…….you don't wanna come" he ended timidly.

"Hmmm…." Elena considered, "OK!! But I can't spare more than 30 minutes. I have to get back to my hostel quickly today."

"Oh! It's all right" he brightened up, "I'm Steven, by the way, Steven Collins."

"And I'm Elena Trenton", said Elena, "Nice to meet you"

The Research Institute canteen was buzzing with activity. All the people who had come to the exhibit wanted to catch a light refreshment here. It took quite some time for the two to find a place to sit after getting the coffee and snacks.

"So…how long have you been interested in Hawksbee's work?" asked Steven.

"For quite some time," said Elena, "Guess what!! I share my birthday with her."

"Wait! That means today's your birthday! A very happy birthday to you, Elena. It's too bad I don't have anything to give you right now."

"That's all right," Elena gave an amused smile, "Who knew I was going to stumble into you like this."

"Talking of birthdays," continued Steven, "Did you know I share my birthday with the great Conrad Röntgen?"

"Conrad Röntgen!" exclaimed Elena "Isn't he the one Gherta was influenced by?"

"Yep! That's him"

"Gosh! It feels like we are all connected somehow, doesn't it?" Elena gave a dry laugh.

She got up. "I wanted to check out the exhibit once more. Some things fascinated me. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure thing. In fact I was also thinking of doing the same."

They walked towards the hall where her Gherta's most precious belongings were on display. It was quite empty by now except for a few people loitering about. The guards also had a casual air with the checking.

They entered the huge place. Gherta had had many worldly possessions which were not so common to common people, one had to admit.

"Look at those," Steven said suddenly, slowly raising his finger towards the left. He had a dreamy look in his eyes. Elena turned her head towards what he was pointing at…

It looked stranger than all the other strange objects here. Two small glass rods, revolving in the respective stands which held them. They had an unearthly silver glow about them, like they were destined to do something, and wanted to break free, to do that something...

Elena and Steven walked towards them, slowly, as if in a trance. As they reached the table where they were kept, they bent closer to have a better look. It happened then…

Steven, in all his excitement, came too close, and his knees bumped against that table. It was a light push, but the glass rods began vibrating in their stands. It looked like they were about to hit each other. But instead of the sound one expects when two glass objects strike each other, there was no sound. The rods seemed to melt away inside each other…..

_*_FLASH_*_

A blinding white light……………..a strange feeling…………………………

_*They were standing in a broad terrace, under the night sky. They were alone……no, wait………two people not far away, with their backs turned to them__. A man and a woman in his arms, both wearing the same kind of clothes - white robes with long sleeves._

_The man spoke. In spite of the distance, Elena and Steven could hear him clearly. He said something about two constellations that were lovers but had to get separated on account of a sin._

"_But don't worry, Palza," said the woman, "We are going to get married soon…and then we'll be together…for eternity"_

"_But…they wanted to be together for eternity…….. as well…………"*_

*FLASH*

_*Now they were standing a cobbled street. It was a cloudy morning. A little ahead of them, was a group of children in black clothing_

"_You can't do this Palza," the girl was sobbing, "If you leave, what will I do? How will I leave without you?"_

"_I want to stay" the boy was sobbing as well, "This is my home. And my name's Conrad…………"*_

A blinding white light again……………..and a painful realization……………..of separation………………..for ever…………….

Elena and Steven found themselves on the floor in the exhibition hall.

Elena looked up …… slowly……………. "Palza, is that you…….Palza?"

"Mel," Steven's words came slowly, "Mel……..after all these years………..we meet again…………….."

"Oh Palza!" Elena flung herself on Steven and held him tight, as if to never let go.

She wouldn't have, if not at that precise moment the announcement was made.

"We thank all the visitors to this exhibition who made our attempt a success. The time has come to close for today. Please check whether you have left any of your belongings here."

The sun was about to set when Elena and Steven came out.

"You know what, it is the best birthday of my life!" gushed Elena, "But I must really be getting back to my hostel for the party now, or the girls will be mad at me!"

"I will let you go only if you promise that we'll meet at least five times a week," Steven said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"If I don't, are you gonna kidnap me?" laughed Elena, "Don't worry, I'll always be waiting for you……………….."

_*I'm really glad there were clouds in the sky just when you were coming up the stairs……………*_

**Author's notes: **How is it? This is my first time as a fanfic writer. So please leave comments. ^_^


End file.
